


"Come liberarsi di..."

by rainbowdasharp



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: 898 Week, Confession, Denial of Feelings, Fluff, I think Gaku's too smart in this fic but hey, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Tenn in denial, Trigger living together as the happy family they are, Worried Ryuunosuke, a bit of comedy, written for the gakutenn week!
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 16:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowdasharp/pseuds/rainbowdasharp
Summary: "... Ma non sarebbe tanto questo il problema – non è insolito, nei loro pochi giorni liberi, vederlo immerso nella lettura. Non sarebbe neanche il titolo del libro “Come liberarsi di--” e chissà che cosa segue, potrebbe persino parlare della raccolta differenziata.Ma tutto, considerando cosa sta accadendo da settimane, rende Ryuunosuke nervoso e guardingo."Ovvero, come Tenn Kujo non sa affrontare i propri sentimenti e Ryuunosuke teme che sia posseduto dal demonio.





	"Come liberarsi di..."

Ogni volta che Ryuunosuke alza lo sguardo, sente un brivido freddo scorrergli lungo la schiena: lo vede, Tenn Kujo, seduto sul divano del loro soggiorno, a gambe incrociate con un libro in grembo mentre ogni tanto mugugna con irritazione. 

Ryuunosuke sa che quando Tenn porta gli occhiali, quelli che solo di poco migliorano la sua altrimenti perfetta vista, la sua concentrazione supera largamente i suoi standard che, inutile dirlo, già sono già abbastanza alti. Quando lo fa significa che, qualunque cosa stia leggendo, non vuole essere distratto. 

Ma non sarebbe tanto questo il problema – non è insolito, nei loro pochi giorni liberi, vederlo immerso nella lettura. Non sarebbe neanche il titolo del libro “Come liberarsi di--” e chissà che cosa segue, potrebbe persino parlare della raccolta differenziata. 

Ma tutto, considerando cosa sta accadendo da settimane, rende Ryuunosuke nervoso e guardingo. 

  


Era iniziato tutto qualche settimana prima quando, durante un'intervista, una giornalista un po' troppo entusiasta aveva chiesto loro il loro tipo di ragazza ideale. Tenn era solito comportarsi egregiamente di fronte al pubblico, che fosse presente oppure lontano, oltre lo schermo della televisione; con un sorriso, aveva detto, testuali parole: «Vorrei una persona di sani principi, determinata e disposta a stare al mio fianco», vago, come più gli si confaceva. 

Ryuunosuke, con un po' di imbarazzo, aveva replicato con un: «Sono i sentimenti che contano!», il che aveva fatto un po' sospirare tutti i presenti e non.

Infine, Gaku, diretto come sempre: «Mi piacciono le persone che non si arrendono mai, anche quando le cose sembrano insormontabili. Anche se finiremmo col discutere spesso, dato che sono testardo pure io».

E sarebbe stata un'intervista banale, se si fosse conclusa semplicemente con una risata della giovane reporter, che però si sentì in dovere di commentare.

«Trovo buffo che Tenn e Gaku abbiano praticamente detto la stessa cosa! Chissà se finirete col litigarvi un interesse amoroso?»

Una risata generale, forse più nervosa del solito. Ma non c'era niente, ancora, di così grave, tanto che anche Ryuu ne aveva riso, pensando però che i suoi due amici litigavano già abbastanza senza che una terza persona vi si mettesse in mezzo. 

«Nah, ne dubito» fu la risposta pronta di Gaku. «Più probabile che finiremo entrambi soli a brontolare sulla nostra vita amorosa!»

Era una battuta da nulla, _ovviamente_. Così come il gesto del tutto innocuo di Gaku di portare il braccio attorno alle spalle di Tenn e stringerlo a sé, in modo così naturale che, per un attimo, a Ryuu si era scaldato il cuore.

… Se non avesse notato, subito dopo, l'espressione di Tenn: confusa, quasi fosse stato colto in contropiede (o, peggio, sul luogo di un misfatto). Era la prima volta che Ryuunosuke lo vedeva perdere così casualmente la sua solita maschera di perfezione, che però fu veloce a raccogliere. Con un buffetto amichevole, allontanò Gaku.

«Chissà» si era limitato a dire il più giovane, col sorriso dipinto sulle labbra sottili. 

  


Il secondo episodio si era verificato qualche giorno dopo: Ryuunosuke, all'una di notte, aveva dovuto alzarsi per andare in bagno (lui e il suo vizio di bere un buon té caldo prima di andare a dormire); aveva notato, a quell'ora, la luce ancora accesa nel soggiorno e così si era affacciato, non senza un briciolo di apprensione e pronto a chiamare aiuto nel caso si fosse trattato di un ladro. Invece, con sua sorpresa, aveva trovato Tenn, preso a bere quella che, ad occhio, pareva una tisana e con lo sguardo stanco, quasi non avesse chiuso occhio. 

«Tenn? Va tutto bene?» chiese, preoccupato, avvicinandosi al tavolo a cui era seduto. 

Il ragazzo scrollò le spalle. «Un po' di difficoltà a dormire, tutto qui».

Beh, si disse Ryuu, poteva capitare a chiunque, anche se era strano: Tenn era il più rigido tra loro circa le sue ore di sonno, che dovevano essere rigorosamente otto, meglio se riusciva ad andare a dormire presto e poi svegliarsi di buon mattino.

  


Il sospetto che qualcosa non andasse si fece particolarmente pressante durante le prove del giorno dopo. Erano abituati ad esercitarsi di continuo, soprattutto se si trattava di coreografie nuove e se in vista di un lungo periodo di concerti; in queste occasioni, era più facile che Tenn e Gaku finissero col battibeccare, quando stavano per così tanto tempo a contatto. Bastava un passo fuori posto, una minima di distrazione e subito partiva la discussione, che Ryuunosuke era però abituato a placare così da poter proseguire.

Più o meno, successe quanto segue: sulle note di Crescent Rise, forse anche a causa della stanchezza della notte insonne, Tenn inciampò sui suoi stessi piedi (ed era assurdo già pensare che Tenn avesse sbagliato un passo, figurarsi vederlo inciampare) e Gaku fu più che repentino nell'afferrarlo, dato che era quello più vicino a lui. 

«Tutto bene?»

Il _center _parve per un attimo così perplesso dall'aver sbagliato da non essersi reso pienamente conto di trovarsi tra le braccia di Gaku che, senza problemi, lo aiutò a rimettersi in piedi, senza però lasciarlo andare; Yaotome infatti voleva prima una sua risposta, sincerarsi che fosse tutto ok. 

Quando finalmente Tenn sollevò lo sguardo ed incrociò quello di Gaku, Ryuu vide di nuovo quella maschera (che di solito con loro, ormai, non esisteva più se non a tratti e sicuramente si era molto assottigliata rispetto a quando si erano conosciuti) crollare a terra, andare in frantumi. 

Esplose. 

Il più giovane lo scacciò immediatamente, con forza e si allontanò da lui quasi avesse preso la scossa: la reazione di Gaku, più che comprensibile, fu quella di offendersi – perché quel trattamento, quando si era solo preoccupato per lui?  
«Si può sapere che ti prende?!»

«Lasciami in pace!»

«Lasciarti in pace?! Dovresti ringraziarmi!»

«E di cosa? So camminare,  _grazie mille_ ». Era il tono velenoso del Tenn più ostile, solo che quando era furioso difficilmente urlava: in generale, Tenn aveva l'abitudine di mantenere il tono fermo anche quando era vicino alle lacrime. Invece in quel momento stava urlando, così sulla difensiva da sembrare un animale ferito.  
«Ragazzi, andiamo, non--» provò ad intervenire Ryuunosuke, sperando di poter arginare le conseguenze. Di solito, dopotutto, funzionava.

«Ho bisogno d'aria» li informò invece Tenn, la voce lievemente più acuta del solito ma grave, quasi tremante. Afferrò la felpa che aveva con sé e, senza neanche guardarli, lasciò la sala prove sbattendo la porta. 

Dall'altra parte, Ryuu aveva visto di rado Gaku così furioso – soprattutto con Tenn; i loro battibecchi erano all'ordine del giorno ma, oltre ad essere diminuiti negli ultimi tempi, non raggiungevano mai quei toni. Il fatto che fosse pure inspiegabile doveva renderlo ancora più nervoso... e Ryuu non riusciva a biasimarlo. Il leader dei Trigger trascorse i seguenti dieci minuti a percorrere in lungo e in largo la stanza: borbottava, ogni tanto commentava stizzito ad alta voce ma, nonostante la rabbia, era evidente che fosse turbato. E anche Ryuu lo era. 

Mezz'ora era passata e di Tenn non c'era ancora traccia. Provarono a chiamarlo più volte al telefono, ma non vi fu nessuna risposta. Solo qualche ora dopo, il ragazzo comunicò ad entrambi che sarebbe rientrato direttamente la sera a casa e di continuare senza di lui. 

Tenn Kujo? Che saltava le prove? In vista di un tour lungo almeno tre mesi?

Se Gaku era persino più furioso di prima, Ryuunosuke era preoccupato. Che stava succedendo?

  


I giorni seguenti erano stati più tranquilli – certo, tra Tenn e Gaku si era instaurata un'insolita e nuova guerra fredda che per il povero Ryuunosuke era diventata difficile da gestire: si parlavano solo se strettamente necessario, oppure usavano lui come tramite. E se lui sentiva la tensione alle stelle che gravava immancabilmente anche sulle sue spalle, niente poteva paragonarsi a quello che assistette una sera, poco più di una settimana dopo. 

Ryuu era rimasto sveglio fino a tardi ad organizzare la sua agenda (impegni, compleanni, date da non dimenticare; scrivere, in qualche modo, gli dava una sicurezza del tempo che aveva a disposizione per riuscire a gestire al meglio il suo poco tempo libero) per il mese successivo, quando un piacevole seppur pungente odore raggiunse le sue narici. Era qualcosa di naturale, forse incenso... ?

Incuriosito, lasciò perdere quanto stava facendo e, cercando di far poco rumore (con tutta probabilità Gaku e Tenn stavano già dormendo) seguì la scia del profumo. Che avessero lasciato una finestra aperta e provenisse da fuori? Oppure qualche vicino aveva deciso di darsi a cerimonie nel bel mezzo della notte?

La sua curiosità però divenne ben presto inquietudine quando notò uno spiraglio di luce proveniente dalla porta socchiusa del soggiorno: era una luce rossastra, che sicuramente non apparteneva alle loro luci al neon, chiare e a basso consumo energetico. 

Deglutì, ma aprì comunque appena la porta per sbirciare dentro.

Sul tavolo, erano poggiate almeno tre candele, che bruciavano pigramente; il resto di ciò che stava sull'altare improvvisato, era coperto dalla figura che vi stava davanti – minuta, vestita in colori scuri, che teneva in mano un libro e sembrava consultarlo quasi fosse un libro di cucina. Persino nella penombra e di spalle, però, avrebbe saputo riconoscere la silhouette di Tenn.

Tenn Kujo che, nel bel mezzo della notte, si dava a cerimonie o – peggio – riti di natura sconosciuta.

Senza dire niente, Ryuu tornò in fretta e furia in camera sua; se prima era preoccupato, adesso stava letteralmente dando i numeri dal panico. Si infilò sotto le coperte, coprendosi fin sopra la testa e afferrò, a tentoni e con la fronte madida di sudore freddo, lo smartphone, aprì il motore di ricerca e: “riti con incenso nella notte”, “segni di una possessione” e altre, numerose simili ricerche.

Inutile dire che non chiuse occhio, quella notte.

  


Era passata una settimana, da allora. In qualche modo, Tenn è tornato il solito Tenn: (magari solo apparentemente) calmo, posato, forse un po' più freddo della norma.

Soprattutto con Gaku. 

Ryuunosuke sospira e torna alla propria lettura – un libro di cucina che gli è stato regalato – ma proprio non riesce a concentrarsi. Un minuto, due, tre...

«Tenn?»

Il giovane alza lo sguardo, gli occhi rosati affilatissimi persino sotto le lenti. Ryuunosuke si chiede se non stia già sudando freddo. 

Ha letto molto su demoni e possessioni negli ultimi giorni ma trattandosi di un argomento _poco scientifico_ non è riuscito a farsi un'idea chiara sulla condizione di Tenn; che sia posseduto da un demone? Da uno spirito vendicativo? O semplicemente questo non è Tenn, ma un alieno mutaforma che lo sostituisce?

«Sì?»

Per un occhio qualunque sarebbe difficile notare troppe differenze in lui, ma Ryuu conosce Tenn da troppi anni ormai: è quasi certo che non stia usando creme per il viso da qualche giorno e che la sua rigidissima routine sonno-veglia non sia stata rispettata più di una volta. 

«Stai... bene?»

Tenn lo guarda, non interdetto quanto cauto. Con un movimento lento e controllato chiude il libro, con un sospiro e si guarda intorno – chi dovrebbe comparire, dal nulla? 

«Non sto male» lo rassicura, eppure non nega. Che questi alieni non siano in grado di mentire? È nervoso, però, perché sposta il libro, accavalla le gambe e si porta dietro l'orecchio ciocche di capelli che stavano già al loro posto. «Potrei... avere un problema che non riesco a risolvere».

“Ah”, si dice Ryuunosuke. “Ci siamo. Adesso mi dirà che è posseduto da qualcosa che lo tortura e che stava facendo dei rituali per liberarsene e—ma certo! Sta leggendo di come liberarsi dei demoni!”

Il castano si sporge in avanti, avanzando sul divano e pronto ad ascoltare quella confessione. Se Tenn ha un problema, ha tutta l'intenzione di aiutarlo a risolverlo—vuole liberarlo. Se è arrivato al punto di confessare, vuol dire che la questione è grave davvero!  
Oppure è un diversivo? L'alieno forse non sa che Tenn non è tipo da facile confidenze. E se lo stesse ingannando?  
“Gioca d'astuzia, Ryuunosuke!”

«... Sai come—si smette di provare qualcosa per qualcuno?»

Eh?  
Ryuunosuke sbatte le palpebre. Guarda Tenn probabilmente con l'espressione più stupida di cui sia capace, ma non riesce di dire niente. Tenn? Provare qualcosa per qualcuno? E di che genere? _Quel _genere, magari?

“Oh, per la miseria”.

Tenn è sempre stato così razionale, schietto e misurato che l'idea che possa essere afflitto da pene d'amore gli sembra quasi impossibile. Pensare che delle emozioni possano avere la meglio su di lui sembra ridicola – quasi più probabile che sia stato rapito dagli alieni, oppure che sia posseduto da qualche spirito senza pace.

Il silenzio è troppo lungo, forse, perché Tenn si alza in fretta e furia dal divano, afferra il libro e pare prontissimo a lasciare il soggiorno, probabilmente per tornarsene in camera sua. 

«Fa' finta che non abbia detto nulla» mugugna frettolosamente.

«N-No, aspetta! Tenn!» Ryuu cerca di fermarlo: si alza, lo afferra un po' goffamente per il polso prima che possa fuggire, di nuovo, come in sala prove.

Un momento. Come in sala prove... ?

Ryuunosuke respira a fondo, poi lo invita a rimettersi a sedere: gli accenna il divano dove si trovava lui e, dopo un primo momento di riluttanza, Tenn sospira, arreso e si siede.

Ryuu gli si mette accanto. «Mi hai... preso alla sprovvista» prova a dire, ma dall'espressione di Tenn non è difficile indovinare cosa sta pensando: “Anche a me”. E trova preoccupante il fatto che sia così lampante quel pensiero, perché una delle caratteristiche del giovane è proprio quella di essere indecifrabile. «Posso... chiederti perché vuoi smettere? Questa persona ti ha ferito?».

È sempre difficile parlare con Tenn di questioni personali. È così maledettamente abituato a tenersi tutto dentro che Ryuu non sa neanche come affrontare la conversazione senza aver paura di farlo chiudere ancora più in se stesso. 

«No. Non ancora, almeno» mormora, poi si toglie gli occhiali per avere probabilmente qualcosa con cui impegnare le mani e contro cui dirigere il nervosismo. «Ma non è questo il punto. Questa cosa mi—distrae. Non posso permettere a _niente _di distrarmi dal lavoro».

Questo è, indubbiamente, il Tenn che conosce. È sollevato, in un certo senso perché può smettere di pensare ai troppi film horror e di fantascienza che ha visto nella sua vita. 

«Beh, l'unico modo per far sì che tu ti senta meglio è provare a dichiararti, Tenn. A prescindere dalla risposta, dopo starai meglio».

Cala uno strano silenzio tra loro, di cui Ryuu non capisce bene la natura: che Tenn abbia paura di essere rifiutato? 

«Non... posso» replica il giovane e Ryuu teme che sia sul punto di spezzare le aste degli occhiali da quanto le sta torturando. «La persona in questione è troppo stupida. E rovinerebbe un... sacco di cose. Complicherebbe solo la vita di tutti».

… Un momento. 

Se c'è qualcuno abituato ad _osservare_, quello è Ryuu. Ormai sa riconoscere immediatamente il momento in cui Tenn sta per fare un commento pungente, o in cui Gaku sta per alzare la voce. O quando il più giovane richiede silenziosamente la loro presenza, o quando l'altro è disposto a concedergliela senza che ve ne sia una ragione precisa. 

Ma in quelle ultime settimane era cambiato qualcosa: non sa bene precisamente come o quando, ma Tenn aveva ripreso ad allontanarli... soprattutto Gaku. 

Soprattutto Gaku, si ripete.

La scenata in sala prove acquista improvvisamente senso: Tenn è bravissimo a recitare, a tenere a bada i suoi sentimenti (ogni volta che pensa a quanto si sforzi di rimanere freddo nei confronti di Riku, gli pare impossibile) ma dovono esserci delle situazioni che sfuggono persino al suo costante controllo. Ed era esploso proprio quando si era trovato tra le braccia di Gaku.

«Tenn, non è che sei... sei innamorato di Gaku... ?»

Il suo è stato poco più che un sussurro, ma lo ha pronunciato nel peggior momento possibile. 

Presi dalla loro conversazione, nessuno dei due ha sentito il portone di casa aprirsi e chiudersi e, prima che Tenn potesse fermare Ryuu dal parlare _troppo_, ecco che Gaku è comparso sulla soglia del soggiorno, nella mano il borsone della palestra, da cui è appena tornato, che lascia andare con un tonfo.

Persino da dietro le lenti scure degli occhiali da sole, è chiaro che Yaotome abbia sgranato gli occhi, così come ha aperto la bocca in un'espressione di completo stupore. 

“--Accidenti!”.

Tenn scatta in piedi, forse vittima di quella stessa scossa avvertita qualche giorno prima, quella che lo rende vulnerabile, non in grado di ragionare con la lucidità che gli è tanto cara; in un'altra occasione, probabilmente non ci avrebbe messo granché a mentire a Gaku, ad inventare una scusa più che credibile per quella conversazione ed infine a cambiare discorso. 

Invece, non prova neanche a dire niente: forse sa che parlare è rischioso, che potrebbe tradirsi una volta per tutte, in balia di chissà quali sensazioni. Non può far altro che dirigersi in fretta verso l'entrata del soggiorno, lì dov'è Gaku, e superarlo prima che l'altro possa anche solo cercare di fermarlo. Ci riesce: in un attimo, Tenn è riuscito a raggiungere la porta di casa ed uscire in fretta e furia.

Per la seconda volta. 

Stavolta però qualcosa cambia, il risultato è diverso. 

È un attimo: Gaku schiocca la lingua, furioso e segue Tenn fuori da quella porta, con imprecazioni ammezzate. Ryuu esita: cosa deve fare? Seguirli? 

Tenn ha ragione – non lo biasima per aver sperato di potersi liberare in silenzio dei suoi sentimenti, perché i Trigger rischiano davvero di esplodere, adesso. 

Riflette, mentre cerca di affrettarsi nel correre loro dietro: sa che Gaku non ferirebbe mai Tenn di proposito, ma sa che niente sarebbe lo stesso. Tenn, forse, si comporterebbe come sempre, ma Gaku non sarebbe in grado di fingere che non sia cambiato nulla. Magari si sarebbe sentito in colpa e, poco a poco, si sarebbe allontanato... e così, quanto avevano faticato a costruire in quegli anni sarebbe finito distrutto nel giro di qualche tempo.

Quando arriva per strada, cerca di individuarli: le strade sono trafficate, è l'ora di pranzo e proprio non riesce a vederli in mezzo alla quotidiana vita di una Tokyo nel bel mezzo del lavoro, delle pause pranzo frettolose e delle metro da prendere in fretta e furia. 

«Presto, presto! Mimiwara ha detto che c'è Tenn Kujo dei Trigger, laggiù!». Due studentesse quasi corrono mentre gli passano accanto, in un chiacchiericcio entusiasta ed eccitato; Tenn sicuramente è uscito di casa senza neanche preoccuparsi di camuffarsi un minimo, tanto era agitato. Ryuu le segue, cerca di non dare troppo nell'occhio, ma non percorrono neanche duecento metri che ecco che un manipolo di persone si è affollato intorno ad un singolo punto, nei dintorni di una vetrina di un incrocio con un'altra strada minore: Tenn Kujo, nel suo maglione rosa caldo, jeans larghi e capelli scompigliati, cerca disperatamente di placare le persone che lo circondano. Sorride, certo, non nega nessuna foto né tanto meno qualche autografo, ma è nel panico più assoluto: lo si vede dal lieve luccichio negli occhi, dal volto arrossato sugli zigomi, dal modo in cui sembra sopraffatto dalla stanchezza. 

Ryuunosuke sta per farsi spazio con quel poco di forza che basta per permettergli di superare la piccola folla, recuperare il ragazzo e trascinarlo di nuovo a casa, quando succede l'inaspettato. 

Con molta più irruenza di quella che avrebbe usato lui, Gaku si fa largo tra le persone (sono in parecchi a riconoscerlo – impossibile non farlo, in una situazione simile: gli occhiali da sole sono completamente inutili). Tenn si pietrifica, arretra d'istinto, poi il suo corpo si pone immediatamente sulla difensiva, fingendosi pronto ad un confronto che si sarebbe volentieri evitato per il resto dei suoi giorni.

«Non c'era bisogno che venissi fin q--»

Ma non riesce a concludere la frase. Quel “qui” muore soffocato, ma non dal coro di versi stupefatti che si eleva dal gruppetto di persone che all'improvviso si placa, ma dalle labbra di Yaotome, che non ha esitato neanche un secondo prima di baciarlo.

In mezzo alla strada, di fronte ad un sacco di gente, che nella maggior parte dei casi è armata di smartphone e pronta allo scatto.

  


«Qualcuno può gentilmente _spiegarmi_?»

Ci sono poche persone che fanno paura come Kaoru Anesagi quando è su tutte le furie; in questo caso, il modo in cui ha le mani puntellate sui fianchi e come batte ritmicamente e minacciosamente la punta del tacco quindici sul pavimento, tradiscono non furia, ma direttamente ira divina. 

«Ho baciato Tenn» è l'unica risposta di Gaku – schietta, semplice, quasi avesse appena comunicato al resto dei presenti che ore erano.

Ryuu si porta una mano sul volto, preoccupato ed esasperato al tempo stesso. 

Tenn è in silenzio. È seduto vicino a Gaku, evidentemente ancora troppo incredulo per riuscire a dare una giustificazione coerente a quanto è accaduto: è già passata qualche ora, eppure ha ancora gli zigomi arrossati, lo sguardo di chi non è sicuro di cosa gli sia appena capitato.

Non può biasimarlo. 

«E da quando uscite insieme? Non avete pensate che fosse il caso di dirmelo?! Come faccio a tutelarvi?!»

«_Non—_usciamo insieme» mormora Tenn e almeno questo riesce a chiarirlo.

«Non ancora» puntualizza Gaku.

«_Cosa?_»

«Pensi che ti abbia baciato perché non sapevo cosa fare o perché c'è dell'altro?» 

«STOP!» esclama Kaoru, prima che la situazione sfugga di nuovo di mano; è la terza volta che devono interrompere la conversazione perché i due si mettono a discutere tra loro. «Non mi interessa quello che è successo di preciso, voglio sapere cosa, secondo voi, dovrei fare per evitarvi di finire in pasto a—tutto lo show business, direi». Cerca per la quarta volta di rimettere in ordine una ciocca di capelli rosa che proprio non vuole saperne di stare al proprio posto – è evidente che si sia precipitata da loro nel momento in cui i social hanno fatto esplodere i chissà quanti video e foto di quel bacio alla luce del giorno. 

Anche perché, pensa Ryuu con un po' di imbarazzo, Gaku non è stato propriamente _casto_ nel baciare l'altro. 

«Potremmo...» azzarda Tenn, evitando accuratamente lo sguardo dell'altro al suo fianco. «Potremmo farla passare come una trovata pubblicitaria. A favore di--»

«Non possiamo semplicemente dire che tra noi c'è qualcosa?»

«E _cosa _ci sarebbe tra noi, Gaku?»

«Perché ti è così insopportabile l'idea che anche io provi qualcosa per te?!»

Cala il silenzio. Di nuovo – Ryuu ha perso il conto delle volte in cui è successo, negli ultimi giorni e a dirla tutta, inizia a rimpiangere i soliti botta e risposta.

Tenn esita: è terrorizzato. Non credere è decisamente più comodo, meno pericoloso. Ormai è esposto, certo, ma la consapevolezza di non poter in nessun modo essere ricambiato rende il tutto meno rischioso e quindi sopportabile, per tutti: per lui, per Gaku e per i Trigger stessi. 

«Perché non... non hai mai--»

«Fatto cosa, preso l'iniziativa? Mi credi così stupido?». “Sì” commenta Ryuu nella sua testa, ma né lui né Kaoru sembrano voler intervenire, stavolta. Se possibile, anzi, si scostano nel limite delle loro possibilità, in modo che i due chiariscano le loro posizioni una volta per tutte. «So come la pensi, sapevo che avresti trovato tutto _un problema_ per il bene del gruppo. E poi ti saresti tirato indietro a prescindere, non mi avresti mai permesso di renderti vulnerabile. Lo stai facendo anche adesso».

Tenn non replica, anche se è evidente che vorrebbe: ma sa anche che Gaku ha ragione, sa che tutti i suoi tentativi di ignorare quei sentimenti o sbarazzarsene (fino al limite del puerile, dell'assurdo: come altro si sarebbe potuto interpretare quella sottospecie di rito demoniaco fatto nel bel mezzo della notte, nel soggiorno?) conducono ad una sola risposta – paura. 

Ryuu lo vede sollevare finalmente lo sguardo verso Gaku, nervoso ed irritato, messo alle strette. Nota come i suoi pugni siano stretti sul suo grembo, unica manifestazione del turbine interiore di pensieri che lo stanno affliggendo. 

«... Dimostramelo».

Quel bisogno di certezze si traduce in un ordine, in una richiesta esplicita. Gaku allora si imbroncia appena, quasi offeso da tanta diffidenza, ma non esita: in un gesto decisamente più pacato e dolce di qualche ora prima, seppur fermo, gli afferra il volto tra le mani e, sostenendo il suo sguardo, lo bacia. E tutta la rabbia di Kaoru si scioglie, evidentemente, mentre si porta le mani alle labbra con sorpresa e commozione, perché di fronte alla gioia altrui, lo show business può andarsene evidentemente a quel paese. 

«... Ragazzi. Ragazzi? Abbiamo capito, adesso basta. RAGAZZI?!»

… Più o meno.

**Author's Note:**

> Ho scritto questa fic di getto, il prompt nato ad aprile tra notturne conversazioni tra me e Elena (...). Di solito, immagino Tenn dirigere ogni aspetto della sua vita (o, almeno, tentare di farlo) con precisione, quasi sempre col controllo della situazione sotto mano - quindi anche i sentimenti. Nelle altre fic abbozzate GakuTenn, è lui quello sicuro, quello che flirta, quello che seduce.  
Ma come si comporterebbe Tenn, una volta realizzato di aver preso una cotta per la persona più scomoda (per lui) del pianeta?  
Ecco, mi son voluta particolarmente male ma immaginarla dal pov di Ryuu rendeva tutto più comico e meno shoujo di seconda categoria (che è comunque diventato). Nel dubbio, la lascio qui, felice di aver potuto contribuire appena appena alla GakuTenn week! ♥


End file.
